Nothing
by sdde
Summary: A brief fic where Naruto shows Sakura why he will save Sasuke. I think it can be done better but I'm not willing to commit at the moment, but I may re-write it in future. Pls R&R/F and ask Q's. Set after the four tails battle.


**Nothing**

"Okay, remember the plan Kono," Naruto whispered as Sakura neared the corner of the street he and Konohamaru were on.

"It's your head Aniki," the younger ninja sighed shaking his head.

"Trust me, just remember to leave after she hits me," Naruto reminded his friend to which the boy nodded. After a quick look over his shoulder the orange clothed ninja motioned for Kono to begin the plan, as he saw Sakura round the corner.

"Come on Naruto-aniki!" Kono almost yelled, ensuring Sakura could hear, with a giant grin. "Show me you super, one hit, pervert technique!"

"Alright! My young comrade!" Naruto returned with equal volume, his own fake grin plastered on his face. "I will show the ultimate technique that will defeat any open or closet pervert!" He finished with an over top build up pose before faking to start forming the seal with his hands.

Sakura's reaction was more predictable than the sun rising before setting. "NARUTO! YOU PERVERTED AHOU!" She became a pink and red blur as she covered the distance between them, her green eyes ignited in rage.

Naruto knew what was coming; he was counting on it. Kono promptly disappeared from his side as planned, Sakura too consumed in her anger at his feigned act of immaturity continued her approach unhindered. The Genin dropped his facade and turned to meet the oncoming wrath charging at him with a stone resolve in his face. This was the only way to show he needed to keep his promise.

Sakura's motion was perfect and swift. Balling her hand into a fist, the medic pulled her hand back as she neared the waiting jinchurikki, chakra formed round the hammer of flesh ready to pound through his head. As Naruto watched what many would predict as his death vision (or at least the last thing he saw before landing in the water nation) time seemed to freeze. He wasn't afraid. No need to be. At best guess the emotion was sadness for what the object of his affections thought of him.

The previous day, whilst setting trap to finally unveil Kakashi's mask in the Training grounds, he'd overheard Sakura talking with the old woman about both him and Sasuke during training. Most of it had been easy listening such as a few mission plans and an overall startegy for fights but then the Fifth had asked Sakura's own reasons for intensifying her training regime. The answer had shaken him, "_I will save Sasuke myelf Sensei! I can't let Naruto continue to kill himself with the Kyuubi's powers. I want to protect both of them!_" To him it meant she had no faith in him. He was her comrade yet she had no faith in his promises or strength to keep them. He had promised to bring Sasuke back to her.

He'd promised!

Now Naruto would show her that he could save Sasuke without the Kyuubi, and even if he had to use the fox he would never let what happened against Orochimaru happen agian. Sakura didn't need protecting, but neither did he!

The gloved fist slammed into his skull.

An outward blast of air from the impact raised the dust from around the ninjas' feet, and there's a definite sound of bone cracking but it wasn't his. As the dust settled it revealed Naruto still rooted to the same spot and only a slight lean back in his neck Sakura's fist still trying to embed itself in his face in vein. Her body had leaned past his to had an extra force to the punch with her feet set apart to for secure footing. Not moving his head Naruto shifted his gaze to look to his right side where her body, and thus head, had tilted, pain was evident in her clenched eyes.

"Why?" Sakura whispered after what felt like an age, tears clear in her voice. "Why.... why am I so weak?" At hearing this Naruto clutched her still balled fist gently in his left hand and gently brought the medic ninja up into an embrace.

"You're not," he whispered into her ear, "but I'm not either." He added, stroking her hair as she cried in his arms. Naruto cursed himself for having to provoke such a response from his beloved Sakura-chan. "I had to show you Sakura-chan. I don't need the Kyuubi and I don't need protecting."

"But what good am I? If I can't protect the ones I love with my own strength!" Sakura shouted, distraught. "I actually thought I could do at least that," she added in a whimper.

"You do have that strength. Your medic skills have saved me and others way more than once and that's your way of the Ninja." Naruto assured his comrade to which she sniffed. "Just don't forget that I made you a promise. I am nothing if I can't fulfill my promises using my own strength. That's my way of the ninja."

--

A/N: I've wanted to write a story with this premise for ages but never wanted to dedicate more than a few hours which is what I've done here. I'm open to complaints, it's just I find Sakura's idea that she can stop Naruto following his Nindou (didn't use that word in the fic 'cos I doubt that's the write spelling) really annoying. The is to show that fists can't beat everything. Pls ask Q's, review and/or flame


End file.
